Fetal and early postnatal development constitutes the most vulnerable stage of human life, in regard to adverse effects of environmental hazards. Research in this area has recently revealed that developmental effects, although perhaps seemingly subtle, may lead to functional deficits and increased disease risks later in life. This "fetal programming" hypothesis and the associated developmental toxicology represent a burgeoning theme in current research, which may substantially impact on research strategies and public health interventions. [unreadable] [unreadable] A conference is now proposed to assess the weight of evidence and highlight new achievements on the effects of prenatal and early postnatal exposure to toxicants and their effect on the development of the individual throughout their lifespan. An additional goal is to document fetal/childhood susceptibility to ambient pollutants in relation to genetic and nutritional factors. Special focus of attention will be dedicated to application of biomarkers in the monitoring of exposure to hazardous substances, in identifying individuals at increased risk of acute and chronic diseases, and for the risk assessment at the population level. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Conference will convene in Torshavn, the capital city of the Faroe Islands, 20-24 May 2007, at the Nordic Culture Center, Torshavn, Faroe Islands. The Faroes are well known as a unique setting for research in environmental epidemiology and degenerative disease epidemiology. Participants will take part in specialized presentations, focused plenary sessions, poster sessions, and conferee discussions aimed to enhance the synthesis of information presented at the conference. Major presentations will be published in a scientific journal that will provide free access at the journal web site. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]